FIG. 10 is taken from FIG. 4 of U.S. Pre-grant Publication 2006/0088237 and shows a prior art thrust bearing cage. Thrust bearings having cages with a double row of roller elements are known. It is known to place two radially aligned roller elements in a single pocket for a cage; however, this design results in excessive friction between the roller elements and between the roller elements as the cage. U.S. Pre-grant Publication 2006/0088237 describes thrust bearing cage 200 with one row of pockets 202 and a second row of pockets 204 for receiving roller elements. The two rows of pockets 202 are separated entirely in a circumferential direction by portions 204 of cage 200. Thus, all of tangent width 206 of the ends of roller elements in pockets 202 is in frictional contact with cage 200. Because of this extensive contact between the roller elements and the material forming cage 200, excessive friction is still a problem. U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,483 depicts a complex and costly configuration for a thrust washer with a double row of roller elements.